Naughty List
by noname12321
Summary: All Gotei 13 captains were assigned with tasks to deliver their squad members' Christmas presents. However, Shuuhei screwed up and gets more than he wished for! A very smutty Kensei x Shuuhei Christmas oneshot! Read at your own risk.


**Disclaimer : I do not own Bleach and this is just a lazily written Christmas fic.**

Seireitei has decided to follow yet another tradition from the Human World which is Christmas. All squad captains were ordered to play the role of and dressed up as Santa Claus and fulfilling their squad members' wishlist. Of course, the squad members are kept in the dark about the event of their captain being their Santa, even the vice-captains.

The head captain has organized a Christmas Eve party with the intent to put all squad members to deep sleep till the next morning. The party was stocked with the strongest booze to knock out even the heaviest drinkers of all Shinigami. The captains will get their job done by then. All squad members retired to their own quarters and homes.

Kensei was getting ready for this Christmas mission assigned to all captains. Urahara had prepared all the Santa costumes to suit all captains. After decades of living in the Human World, Kensei had already been familiar with the Christmas custom though the Vizards never did have just one Santa. They were all secret Santas giving each other presents. But now being assigned as a Captain again, Kensei had to deal with this tiresome ordeal of being Santa to the many members of the 9th squad.

With the hectic work of the squad's and Seireitei Communication's paperwork, Kensei had yet to find the time to groom. Kensei now sports a full beard that gave him an almost Santa look or a full DILF look. It's not a wonder that he would hear squeals and giggles whenever he passes a hall. He would sometimes notice a blushing raven-haired lieutenant sitting in his office not so far away from his table. _"I won't need this then"_ Kensei thought as he tossed the long Santa beard aside. In only his jockstrap-in which he has grown comfortable to after living in the Human World for so long, Kensei put on his Santa's pants with suspenders strapped to his shoulders. His toned muscles highlighted by the leather straps. Kensei proceeded to put on his coat, covering his perfectly-sculpted torso. Kensei put on his boots and the Santa's hat before looking at the full length mirror in the Captain's Quarters. "And I'm done. Minus the belly of course." Kensei chuckled. He huffed when he saw the reflection of the mountain of presents he had to deliver by the next morning.

"Time to get to work". Kensei shunpoed out of his quarters with a large sack of presents over his shoulder. He worked from the normal members to the seated members and finally his Lieutenant.

Kensei climbed in through a window in the Lieutenant's quarter's hall and made his way to Shuuhei's bedroom. As he opened the sliding wooden door, Kensei shunpoed back when a katana was slashed at him. He was almost cut in half by an agitated Shuuhei. "T-T-Taichou?! What are you doing here at this hour?" Shuuhei quickly sheathed his katana to find a wrapped guitar-shaped present cut in half and the front of Kensei's Santa costume slashed apart. The 69 tattoo on solid toned abs came into view causing Shuuhei to blush madly. This is a sight he would never get bored of.

"Dammit, kid! This will be deducted from your next month's pay! Congrats to yourself. You just lost your Christmas gift." The guitar dropped on the wooden floor while Kensei leaned on the wall and slid down in relief.

Shuuhei kneeled and apologized profusely as he realized what had happened. "Taichou, I-I'm really sorry!" Kensei was oblivious to his shredded costume until he noticed Shuuhei not being able to peel his eyes off his torso.

"What are you doing up so late? Aren't you supposed to be dead asleep from the party?" Kensei sighed with irritation at his foiled plan. He looked down at Shuuhei clad in only his home yukata, worn loosely showing Shuuhei's toned abdomen. His eyes lingered lower and he wondered if his well-mannered lieutenant was in commando at home.

"I was just finishing up on the last article so I skipped the party. I thought you are an intruder so I had to keep my guard up." Kensei facepalmed at his lieutenant's antics. Shuuhei looked away and fidgeted with the sleeves of his yukata when he knew Kensei noticed his line of sight.

Kensei smirked at his shy Lieutenant as he thought of a brilliant idea. It's a win-win situation. Shuuhei might get one of his wildest fantasies fulfilled and he gets a taste of the rumored hot fuck Shuuhei is.

"Say, I think you cranked your heater up a bit too high. It's so hot in here." Kensei said as he nonchalantly took his shredded, thick coat off revealing his upper body to his subordinate. _"Though I did go through quite a workout delivering all these gifts"_. Shuuhei looked at Kensei and choked on his breath, marveling the sweat-slicked body of his captain. Shuuhei's blush deepened and he looked away until he felt a hand cup his chin. He was turned back to face Kensei. He didn't realize how close they got until he felt Kensei's hot breath on his cheeks. "You know, Santa only gives presents to the nice kids but

you've been very naughty. Though I would give you another chance. This time you gotta earn it." Kensei whispered huskily to the younger man's ear.

Shuuhei tried to process what was happening but his train of thought was interrupted as he felt a pair of lips crashed into his. Kensei's tongue pried his lips open and invaded his mouth. Kensei's hand grasped his dark hair while the other free hand slipped into his yukata, exploring the hidden skin. Shuuhei moaned as the older man pinched his nipple, allowing their kiss to deepen. Kensei broke the kiss making the younger Shinigami hold on to his shoulder desperate for a longer kiss. Kensei chuckled at his subordinate's daze and whimper. Kensei trailed kisses down Shuuhei's jaw and neck, occasionally sucking hard on his skin, leaving hickeys. Shuuhei shivered at the wet heat of his Captain's tongue. The silver-haired man latched onto a nipple while he toyed the other one with his right hand. His free hand went lower to Shuuhei's loins, delighted to find out that Shuuhei was indeed in commando. Kensei palmed Shuuhei's crotch, feeling pre-cum leaking from his lieutenant's now erect penis. Shuuhei shuddered when the older man started stroking his cock. Kensei's head went lower, licking the younger Shinigami's abs and navel till he reached his cleanly shaven pubic area.

Shuuhei shook even more when Kensei licked the tip of his manhood before engulfing his whole 7 inches. Shuuhei bucked his hips and moaned at the heat of his Captain's mouth. Both Shuuhei's hands were in the Captain's mussed up silver hair. He tried thrusting his hips but was held down by Kensei's strong arms. Kensei sucked and swallowed hard around his lieutenant's dick until he was leaking profusely. Kensei's beard tickled against his scrotum with every movement, adding to the pleasure. _"He's close",_ Kensei thought. He removed himself and stood up.

"Fuck...". Shuuhei was on his knees panting and shuddering from almost climaxing.

"Your turn, kid." Kensei undid the straps to his pants and watched as the younger Shinigami crawled to him and pulled down his pants, revealling a big bulge in a red and white jockstrap. The black-haired man hungrily sniffed and mouthed the big bulge, inhaling the musk and sweat from Kensei's previous activity. Kensei grunted from the soft and damp contact of Shuuhei's mouth while holding onto the mop of black hair. Shuuhei slipped his tongue under the jockstrap to find a pair of heavily filled balls. Kensei held Shuuhei's head back to rip his underwear and plant his subordinate's head back to where it was. The musk smelled even stronger making Shuuhei more eager to suck Kensei's ballsack into his mouth. The older Shinigami's huge cock hang in front of Shuuhei's face. The younger man released Kensei's balls and lapped on the thick glans of Kensei's 10 incher, tasting the salty, transparent fluid drooling from the slit. He tongued on the slit, drinking more of the fluid. Taking half of the thick schlong into his mouth, Shuuhei licked on the veins and swirled around the appendage. "Holy fuck!" Kensei groaned in pleasure as Shuuhei struggled to take more of Kensei's member deeper into his throat.

Kensei could feel the back of Shuuhei's throat as he took him till his nose is in the older man's pubes. Kensei let his subordinate get used to his girth before pulling out of his head and thrusting back in. Shuuhei gagged at the sudden motion and tried to keep up. Shuuhei adapted to the pace and took control of the situation. He fondled his superior's hanging balls while bobbing his head. "Oh Fuck!" Kensei tried holding back his ejaculation but failed at Shuuhei's talent in blowing dicks. Thick, warm cum flowed down the younger man's throat and he's not letting a single drop go to waste. Kensei pulled out, kicking his boots and pants off before dragging Shuuhei onto his bed.

"Damn, they weren't lying when they said that you're good at giving head." Kensei huffed.

Shuuhei swallowed the remaining man milk. "Taichou, you came..." He stroked the older man's member and was surprised at how hard it still felt. Like he didn't just climaxed.

"Don't you worry, there's plenty of where that came from. And I ain't done with you yet." Kensei grinned while fondling his family jewels. "And stop it with the Taichou. Call me Kensei." Shuuhei was pushed down on his back before he felt three thick digits prodding his lips. "Suck or we could do it without preparation.", Kensei smirked. The raven-haired male immediately lubricated those fingers. Kensei took the opportunity to lick his subordinate's pucker and tease it with his tongue. Shuuhei choked on Kensei's fingers and removed his mouth. After deeming his fingers lubricated, he thrusted a finger into Shuuhei and quickly added another one. The younger man fisted his futon as Kensei scissored his hole and added a third. The fingers stretched and went deeper until it hit a pleasure spot.

"nngh..." Shuuhei moaned, pre-cum flowing out of his cock and Kensei removed his fingers. He positioned the head of his manhood at the tight anus, pushing lightly for some stimulation. "Please, K-kensei. Put it in me" Shuuhei begged and tightened around the glans.

"Well then, I guess you're off the naughty list. Here's your gift!" Kensei panted before pushing all the way in. Kensei held onto the younger male's hips as he thrusted into him. Shuuhei moaned loudly at the forced entry and panted heavily when the captain was fully sheathed inside. His fingers dug deep into Kensei's back. "Shit, that was too hard. I'm sorry.", the older man admitted and kissed Shuuhei to comfort him. He wiped off the younger male's tears and waited for him to adjust to his girth. "Dammit, you're so tight. I could cum right now."

"I haven't did it in a while." Shuuhei panted before thrusting his hips. "Mm-Move!" Shuuhei groaned as Kensei's cock nudged his prostate. Kensei began thrusthing hard and deep at the same spot. He pulled all the way out and snapped back in one swift thrust. "Fuck, fuck fuck!" the dark-haired male cried as his sweet spot was abused repeatedly.

Skin slapped against skin loudly with every thrust. Every thrusting vigorous as they near their climax. "Kensei, I'm cumming!" Shuuhei moaned lustfully and spurted. He shot his cum on their abdomens and Kensei's face.

Shuuhei became tightened more around Kensei's member. "Shuuhei!" The older man growled before exploding inside Shuuhei. Loads of hot cum pumped deep inside his subordinate. "Fuck, this is goddamn amazing. Best fuck I've had in years." Kensei groaned, then kissed the exhausted Shuuhei deeply. He removed his manhood from his lieutenant and plopped on the futon.

"Best present ever. Merry Christmas, Kensei", Shuuhei grinned as he leaned on the older Shinigami's chest. Feeling every heartbeat as Kensei's chest heaved with every breath.

"Merry Christmas, kid.", the silver-haired Shinigami grunted in reply, pulling Shuuhei close before falling asleep.

 **MERRY CHRISTMAS. =)**


End file.
